Paradox
by NoxPersona9
Summary: AU in which the Black Mage goes back in time to destroy those who oppose him. Will the Maple Alliance stop him? Or will they have never existed to oppose him in the first place? Rated T for violence. Please review and tell me anything that I should improve on. Thank you! Disclaimer: All characters and ideas belong to their respective owners.
1. Prologue: Another Boring Meeting?

**Prologue: Another Boring Meeting**

**Hey guys! So this afternoon, my brother was watching SpongeBob and this particular episode was where Patrick screwed up Mermaid Man's time machine and Man Ray defeated Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Anyways, SpongeBob and Patrick had to go back and forth in time like 5,000 times and blah blah, he screws everything up, thousands of time tourists, etc. So, I got this crazy idea for MapleStory and I decided to go ahead with it and write it. So, read on and tell me what you think in your reviews!**

"...and in conclusion, I would like to thank everyone who has graced us with their presence. The Maple Alliance would not be a success without the contribution of brave and dedicated souls like yourselves. Thank you all for coming." Empress Cygnus said.

There was a round of applause at Cygnus's words and there was a general clamber as the audience got up to leave. Among them, a tall man sighed as he stretched his legs and arms. He wore a classic platinum suit and brown breeches. An antique velvet cape hung from his broad shoulders and a raven shaped hat was adorned lopsided on his head. Phantom got up and leaned on his cane, watching the young Adventurers exit. Sadly, he was not allowed to go just yet. Neinheart had been very meticulous upon seeing that he doesn't escape amongst the crowd. The Chief Knights were stationed at every exit, checking for guests that were permitted to leave the island. Although Phantom could easily slip past them, he had already decided that he would prefer not to die at the hands of a bloodthirsty Neinheart the next time he dared step foot om Ereve. Instead, he sauntered to the gazebo where he found Empress Cygnus resting her head on Shinsoo.

"Wassup, Phantom?!" Cygnus greeted.  
"And the same to you, my lady." Phantom replied.  
"Man, that meeting today was so bunk, don't you think?" the young Empress asked.  
"Not at all, my Empress! I particularly enjoyed watching Neinheart beat Luminous across the head!" Phantom snickered.  
"Maybe that will serve him a lesson to raise his hand when he wishes to speak!" Neinheart fumed, appearing beside the Empress.

The tactician had a habit of silently moving behind an offender and beating them senseless with his infamous clipboard.

"Dude, you should take a chill pill!" Cygnus giggled.  
"M-My lady! You must not sully your image by speaking in such a dialect!" Neinheart exclaimed, genuinely shocked.  
"Ugh! Whatevs, dude! Haters be hatin'!" she said.

Phantom smiled in spite of himself. No doubt the young Empress had been speaking with Evan once again. They both shared a habit of speaking formally and switching to street slang at a moment's notice, much to Neinheart's annoyance. The tactician strode away, muttering darkly to himself and writing those painful thoughts on the "Punishments" part of his clipboard. Cygnus smirked and winked at the thief before standing up to address the remaining high ranking members of the Alliance.

"I thank those of you who stayed at my request. Undoubtedly, many of you are busy training or on missions. However, if what the intelligence we have received is true, MapleWorld could be facing a threat even greater than the Black Mage's reign three hundred years ago." Cygnus said gravely.

She motioned Neinheart to come and inform them of the grave news. The tactician somberly rose and opened his clipboard and addressed the remaining members. First there were the five Adventurer Instructors - Dances with Balrog, Grendel the Really Old, Athena Pierce, the Dark Lord, and Kyrin. Next were the Chief Knights of Cygnus - Mihile, Oz, Irena, Eckhart, and Hawkeye. Then there were the Resistance - Claudine, Checky, Belle, Brighton, the Demon Slayer, and Xenon. The Legends, Aran, Evan, Mir, Mercedes, Phantom, and Luminous stood next in line. Finally, there were the two Novans - Kaiser and the Angelic Buster. Neinheart straightened his notes and began to speak.

"As you all know, we are at war with the Black Mage. This monster was sealed three hundred odd years ago by our very own Legends. However, dark omens have plagued MapleWorld about ten years ago when the creatures in this world started becoming corrupt. Monsters from the darkness began to resurface, such as Zakum, Balrog, and Horntail. This was confirmed to be the Black Mage's doing when Captain Kyrin and her crew sailed to Victoria Island to warn us about the Black Mage's resurfacing. Then one by one, the Legends began resurfacing. At the same time, the Black Wings formed and took over Edelstein. The Maple Alliance was formed in response to defeat the Black Wings and their dark leader. But that was not the end. The Black Mage's commanders returned, threatening to carry on their master's legacy. But, some chose to return to the light - the Demon Slayer, who has helped the Resistance greatly is one. However, others like Magnus, Arkarium, and Hilla are still names which carry terror in every letter. Those of you who are not familiar with this, about three years ago, Arkarium set up Mystic Gates that unleashed monsters of dark power across MapleWorld. Arkarium's ultimate plan was to go back in time to unseal the Black Mage. Fortunately, the Resistance intercepted these plans and contacted the Alliance immediately. I set up a secret organization codenamed the Silent Crusade. Its purpose was to send highly skilled fighters to infiltrate and destroy the Mystic Gates and their monsters before they were unleashed. While doing so, we discovered Arkarium's plan and took drastic measures to prevent the past from returning to haunt the future. It was a success and Arkarium was thwarted. However, the Resistance has intercepted another plan - one that walked right through its front doors. Xenon, the android created by Gelimer, had secret plans programmed into him that showed the true purpose of his existence. He and another android, Beryl, were to be weapons that could infiltrate the Temple of Time and change the past. Their mission was to eliminate every single one of the high ranking Alliance members before they could pose a threat to him now. These people who stand before me today: Aran, Evan, Mir, Mercedes, Phantom, Luminous, the Demon Slayer, Kaiser, the Angelic Buster, and finally Xenon himself are scheduled to be terminated." Neinheart finished solemnly.

A wave of silence filled the hall as the stunned audience looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Xenon stood silently, his head bowed while his comrade Roo-D tried to comfort him. The Legends looked at one another, unable to look at each other in the face. Kyle's eyes were twitching with rage and Tear was sobbing into his shoulder. The Demon Slayer was muttering darkly to Claudine as he telepathically spoke to a purple cat.

"Fortunately, there is some hope. Shinsoo has agreed to use his power to teleport all of you at once to the Temple of Time. According to our best mages, the disruption in the time flow will not affect you while you are all in the Temple. However, this plan is being carried out as we speak. There is no time to lose - if you all value your existence, none of you must fail in thwarting this plan of the Black Mage. Undoubtedly now that the Black Mage has returned, his most dangerous commanders will be involved in this along with their dark army of creatures. There is a catch, however. If this present is to be preserved, none of you must change the course of what happens in the past. Unfortunately, since your beginnings took place in different periods of time, some of you will have to separate and go individually to different parts of time. In order to prevent any accidents from happening, I have already predetermined groups for you to travel in. Evan and Mir, you will go with Xenon and Aran. Mercedes, you will go with the Demon Slayer. Phantom, you'll go with Luminous. Kaiser, you shall go with the Angelic Bust-" he said.

"No!" she cried.  
"And why not?" Neinheart asked furiously.  
"Because... because I want to go with Phantom!" she said, blushing furiously.

There was a murmur of gossip as Phantom smirked at the attention. Neinheart smacked his palm on his forehead before yelling.

"Fine! Phantom will go with you and Luminous will go with Kais-" he started.

"But I don't want to go with a wimpy mage!" Kaiser protested.  
"Who are you calling wimpy, whelp?" Luminous cried.

Neinheart tore his clipboard in half, hyperventilating. Silence screamed at his face before he continued.

"Angelic Buster will go with Kaiser as I had stated. Just remember, you're all wasting your own time! See if I care when you all disappear in a wormhole! At least you won't be bothersome when you don't exist!" Neinheart cried before leaving.

"Um... well, I wish you the best of luck." Empress Cygnus said, "Shinsoo and I both give our blessings to you and we pray solemnly that you all remain safe. Shinsoo will now teleport you to the Temple of Time. Remember, don't change the past or the consequences will be catastrophic. MapleWorld prays for your safety. May the Transcendents watch over you and the Overseers favor you."

Shinsoo blessed them before she muttered a spell. A purple rune glowed under their feet as they were teleported to the Temple of Time.

"May Rhinne help them." Cygnus whispered.


	2. Chapter 1: Out of the Past

**Chapter 1: Out of the Past**

**Hey guys! Thank you to those who read the prologue! Bigger thank you to those who are following this story and those that have deemed it to be a favorite! However, the biggest thank you goes to the two people that reviewed. Honestly, I wasn't really sure that this story would receive any popularity. However, the reviews have urged me to continue.**

**GreenLavender: Aw, thank you! I really appreciate the review and yes, I will continue to do the best I can and make great chapters for you guys! Yeah, I like to start out with Phantom. I don't know if it's his charisma or just that he's so easy to write about, but most of my fics generally begin with Phantom. Just cuz.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm excited to see what my imagination gives me next!**

**Oh, and before I continue - I was reading Deathly Betrayal's awesome story Meeting-Line and proceeded to go to her profile. While I was searching her list of stories, I noticed that one of her many great stories was also titled Paradox. I just want to say: 1. That is a really great and thought provoking interpretation! 2. I meant in no way to plagiarize your title or any of your ideas. Frankly, I just discovered while I was... I don't want to say stalking, but rather... browsing. Yeah, let's go with that.**

**If anyone else has written a story similar to this, just PM me and I'll write a little disclaimer like this giving you credit in the next chapter. Thank you! Now, please review and enjoy!**

With a purple flash of light, the party appeared inside of a grand hall supported by bejeweled pillars and lit by bright, jovial sunshine. In front of them stood a beautiful woman holding an adorned hourglass and wearing a flowing white dress. She gave off a blue aura of clockwork gears. This woman was no ordinary being. In fact, she wasn't even mortal.

"Good day, my children." she said, "I am Rhinne, the Transcendent of Time."

The group bowed to her in respect and greeted her. Luminous tried to bow to her, but instead he winced and clasped his left eye in pain. It felt like an inferno within his head and the eye burned the mage and glowed redder than ever. Rhinne looked at the mage in sympathy.

"Forgive me, Eternal One. I- " Luminous apologized.

"You need not apologize to me, hero. I am aware of the curse you carry from my brother. The darkness within you can feel my divine aura and is trying harder than ever to take over your light half. Three hundred years ago, when I had my full strength with me, I could have cured this curse of yours in an instant. However, dark times have befallen on not just the mortals, but the Transcendents and Overseers themselves. My brother's act of renouncing the Light and falling to mortality signified not only a time of peril in your world, but had schism amongst the Overseers themselves. Those who have chosen to side with the one you call the Black Mage have breached my Temple earlier this morning and disabled its defenses, allowing my brother and his followers to infiltrate these walls and enter the Gate to the Past. I, along with the remaining Overseers, have done all we can to protect your existence and secure the Temple's defenses once more. As Shinsoo has informed your Empress's mages, your existence is not at risk whilst you remain under the boundaries of our protective spells. However, if you leave the outer gates of this Temple, you shall cease to exist. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Transcendent Rhinne, we understand." they said.  
"But if the Black Mage has really gone back in time, why didn't you stop him?" Evan asked.

Aran and Mir both gave him a smack upside the head and made him apologize at once to Rhinne, who smiled slightly.

"Your name is Evan, no? I remember your predecessor well. Dragon Master Freud was a gifted mortal, blessed by the Goddess of Knowledge herself. His knowledge of the Ancient Magicks was so great that it rivaled that of some of the Overseers themselves! His favorite was Time Magic, making him a mortal favored by me. What better way to answer your question, Evan, than to let the Master of Magic himself answer it for me?" she exclaimed.

She turned towards a door, that Evan was sure had not been there before when they'd arrived, and nodded slightly at it. It opened and let forth a powerful gust of wind and light. From it, a dark silhouette of a man holding a stick formed. As it grew closer, Evan saw horns protruding out of his head. The stick grew sharp points on its head that made Evan realize that it was actually a staff. The horns were actually dragon wings decorated on top of a headband.

"_It looks just like mine..._" Evan breathed.

The light vanished. Replacing the silhouette was a man dressed in splendid red robes. His hair was a messy light brown and he had eyes as blue and open as the sky. Although he did not give off a visible aura like Rhinne, there was a feeling that he gave off - charismatic and friendly, yet powerful and knowledgeable. He wore a smile that made Evan want to run up and hug him as a long lost friend. However, the most curious thing that he had was a glowing yellow rune on the back of his right hand. It was the Spirit Pact rune that matched the one on Evan's hand and Mir's forehead. Evan stared in awe at this figure before him. The man looked at him from head to foot, as if judging his character just from sight. He seemed to approve of him because he grinned and ruffled his head.

"Hello, my young friend." the man said jovially.  
"H-Hello." Evan said shyly.  
"I don't believe we have acquainted. I am Dragon Master Freud, Master of Magic and Founder of the Maple Heroes." he said.

"But you're dead."

He did not mean to offend at all. Freud seemed to understand that, though his face darkened for just a second.

"A common misconception. However, my existence is not of such importance as yours from what Rhinne tells me." Freud deduced.  
"Freud, it's okay. You haven't seen your friends in three hundred years. They are not in immediate danger - you may talk to them." Rhinne said.

Freud nodded and bowed to Rhinne. He ruffled Evan's hair and walked to Mir. The dragon wagged his tail in earnest as Freud scratched his back.

"And what do we have here? You look just like your father, my young Onyx prince." Freud commented.  
"Thank you, mister! Master Evan and I have learned all about you and King Afrien from Master Evan's friends and my father!" Mir cried.  
"Did you now?" Freud laughed, "I see you are just as powerful as Afrien if not more so! I'm glad to see that the Spirit Pact still survived."

The mage walked over the Aran, who looked at him blankly.

"Aran! How are you? I must say, I've never seen you look stronger! Although, have you been slacking off in cleaning Maha? Look at that dust!" Freud playfully scolded.  
"I-I'm really sorry but I don't really know who you are." Aran said sadly.  
"Oh... I forgot about the curse. So it's true? You really don't remember anything?" Freud asked.

Aran shook her head sadly. Freud clasped her on the back and grinned.

"Well, at least there's a good thing about today. On your journey, you'll get your memories back!" Freud said happily.  
"I will?" Aran asked earnestly, her eyes widening.  
"You are traveling back in time to your past, of course! Just because you've forgotten doesn't mean it didn't happen!" Freud said.

Aran broke into the first true smile anyone had ever seen in a long time. Freud smiled and walked to Luminous.

"Freud? Is that really you?" Luminous asked.  
"Is this really me? Are you seriously asking that question to me? Has the Black Mage's curse dulled your senses or were you always like that?" Freud asked.  
"The cool demeanor and the witty sarcasm... it really is you, Freud." Luminous said.

Luminous offered a handshake which Freud warmly accepted.

"Oh, and don't worry about the darkness. You've done better at mastering it than I did." Freud said simply before walking on.

Luminous opened his mouth immediately but closed it, looking flabbergasted. Freud now approached Phantom and stopped smiling.

"Phantom." Freud said coldly.  
"Freud." Phantom replied with equal enmity.  
"You haven't change much, have you? Between all the gold you wear and that narcissistic, conceited head of yours, it's a miracle you can stand up at all." Freud said.  
"I could say the same to you. One would at least expect to relax in the afterlife, but those bags under your eyes beg to differ, you bookworm." Phantom smirked.

Both Freud and Phantom broke into a grin and embraced warmly as two long-lost friends reunited.

"Always one for dramatics, aren't you?" Freud laughed.  
"I _am _the greatest thief of all time. I know how to steal a show as well!" Phantom replied.

Still laughing, Freud walked to the last of his comrades. Whatever joy that was on his face faded at the sight of the Queen of Elves. Mercedes was not smiling at him nor was she showing any signs of happiness at her friend she had assumed dead. She simply stared straight through him as if he did not exist. Freud could not look into her eyes. Nor did she expect him to. No one dared to even breathe. Finally after thirty chilling seconds, Rhinne dared to cough and took everyone's attention.

"Well now that you've um... reacquainted, perhaps you could answer young Evan's question." she said awkwardly.  
"What? Oh, um - yes! Evan! I almost forgot about your question!" Freud said, unhesitatingly striding towards Evan.

At this point, Mercedes pushed Phantom and Kaiser aside and strode away into the courtyard outside. Freud tried not to look at her until she left.

"Yes, well to answer your question... um... yes." Freud stammered, "You see, as a Transcendent, Rhinne is not allowed to directly intervene in the affairs of mortals. Her duty, given by the Overseers, is to supervise the flow of time and to intervene only if the course of the universe's progress was being hindered. The Black Mage, having cast off his immortality along with his Transcendentalism, is a mortal and Rhinne cannot directly be involved. The Black Mage knows this and has used this to his advantage. With the schism he created between the Overseers causing a deadlock and the Transcendents virtually powerless to stop him, you are the only ones who can ever hope to defeat him. Unfortunately for him, the remaining Overseers and Transcendents have seemed to favor you all. I'm pleased to say that you've been quite a large thorn at his side. That is why he's gone back in time to try and prevent us from uniting centuries ago and to stop the legacy of our fallen comrades, such as Kaiser and Xenon, from growing into powerful allies of ours. This is quite a gamble that he has taken, though. Actually breaching into the timestream... if Rhinne had been at half the power she was before she was drained by him, there would have been no reason for you all to be here right now. However, the fact is that Rhinne is to weak to take care of her duties of the unstable flow of time. That is why she has temporarily chosen me to guide you all safely as she performs a ritual to regain her power again."

"You're coming with us?" Luminous asked in surprise.  
"Of course. Rhinne has given me an important duty to do in her absence. Personally, I wish to finish what I started all those years ago. No matter what happens, I _will _see to it that the Black Mage falls. With my own hands, if I must!" Freud cried.

"Freud - you know the laws that govern us! If you are indeed going to take my powers to protect your friends, you cannot directly be involved. You may guide them and tell them of impeding dangers, but you may not assist them in battle. If either they or my brother disrupt the equilibrium of the course of history, it is your duty to correct it or disasters of inter-universal proportions will take place. Do not forget what you stand here for, young one." Rhinne said.

"You're right. Forgive me, Rhinne." Freud said.  
"Do not apologize. I want peace to ring in these halls once more as much as you do. However, ancient magicks prevent immortals from being involved. We must set aside our pride and independent streaks and put our faith in these young heroes in front of us." Rhinne reminded.

She turned her head to the band of heroes in front of her and raised her hand. Blue time mana rushed from her hands and Mercedes appeared back in her spot.

"Gentle elf, I pray that you've found your inner peace. But now is not the time for moping about your greatest failure. If you indeed wish to redeem yourself, you will be the first to go with Freud." she said.

"_Greatest failure? What's that all about?_" the young Dragon Master thought.

Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Mercedes silently nodded and headed towards the door.

"Wait, what about me?" the Demon Slayer asked, "Neinheart told us to go in groups."  
"Neinheart? I've never liked him much... such a sourpuss." Rhinne hummed.

There was a burst of laughter from the crowd in front of Rhinne, who enjoyed hearing the Transcendent of Time herself dissing Neinheart.

Rhinne lifted her finger and a door opened in the hall. It opened, and a lush green forest was visible inside.

"Good luck, Mercedes and Freud." Rhinne said.  
"Thank you, Rhinne." Freud and Mercedes said together.

They walked inside and immediately felt a lurch of their stomachs. Their insides whirling through countless seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, decades, centuries...

Until finally, they opened their eyes and found themselves in the middle of a lush green forest. Small grass sprites danced in the wind and they heard the laughter of small children. However, they soon realized that the laughter of Elven children were actually screams. The sprites were flying away into the forest. In the distance, they saw a sorcerer with a white beard and a snake around his neck. Arkarium was cackling as he stood in the town square of Elluel, now burning in flames.

* * *

**I almost forgot - I'll be alternating chapters between this and the Legend of the Heroes (my other story). Thank you for reading! Now, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Elf of Elluel

**Chapter 2: Elf of Elluel  
(Mercedes/Freud)**

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of Paradox. In this chapter, Mercedes and Freud will battle Arkarium with special guest star Chibi Mercedes! :D  
It will also contain my take on Mercedes' storyline, specifically her youth and teenage years. Freud and Mercedes are going to 'jump' ahead of time to stop Arkarium from trying to kill Mercedes in different periods of her life. However, they must also do this without changing the flow of time. This will hold true with all the characters - Phantom and Freud will go to Phantom's past, Kaiser and Freud will go to Kaiser's past, and even Xenon will go to his own past. You get the idea. Before I commence, I want to take some time to respond to your reviews.**

**Deathly Betrayal: Thank you for your review and your constructive criticism! It really helped!**

**Bunny Meh: But, of course! I love to incorporate my original ideas and I will continue doing it in this and all of my future stories. Don't worry - I will finish my other story and get started on its sequel. Get to work on that picture! Once you're done, send it to me and I'll put it as the story cover of the sequel! Thx!**

**Snide: Thank you for taking your time to review. It's nice to see that you're one of those people who return the favor :)  
Thank you for your approval of my concept for this story. And yes, I love Neinheart in a weird, sadistic manner (mostly hitting people over the head xD). I'll probably be taking this story in the same manner. Probably one chapter for every person. I'll look forward to both your review (hint, hint) and your future stories.**

**wormble3: Thank you! I love Neinheart, but only because his dogmatic nature is amusing in contrast to certain individuals *cough*Hawkeye*cough*!**

**Melissaa2: Thank you for thinking so highly of my work! Although, I'm not really the best writer here - there are lots of other esteemed authors on this site. To answer your question, Freud was never dead. It's confusing, but I'll explain it in a later chapter. Writing books? Nexon would make a ton of money if they did that! Not that they don't already with their mastery books and Cash Shop items. But thank you for your support!**

**Melissaa2: It's okay. I wrote chapter three here just now before responding to this review. Thanks! :P**

**Lorna: A FreudxMercedes shipper? Nice! Don't worry, they'll make up by the end of next chapter, I promise! Thank your for thinking so highly of my work! And yes, I'll continue to do the best I can!**

"Arkarium!" Mercedes cried, "Face the wrath of the Queen of Elves!"

Mercedes started to sprint towards Arkarium when Freud grabbed her armor's collar. She gasped and stopped, looking at Freud with rage.

"What are you doing? He's burning down the city!" she yelled.  
"Shh! We don't want him to know we're here!" Freud whispered.  
"And why not?" Mercedes asked indignantly.

"The Black Mage can't know that we've followed him into the past! We'll lose our cover and our friends will be in danger. Besides, you can't just go blazing into battle like that! There are complex equations regarding the laws of time-" Freud explained.

"I don't give a damn!" Mercedes yelled, "I'm going to protect my people whether nature prevents me or not!"

She smacked Freud's hand away and charged once again. Freud's face flickered with irritation and he took out a wand that Rhinne had given to him. It was made of a brown wood with green vines wrapped around it. Bright red berries bounced on the edge as Freud raised it and pointed it at Mercedes.

"_Iteres momento._" he muttered.

Mercedes teleported back to Freud and started running just as she had been five seconds ago. Realizing that she was repeating her actions again, she whipped around and looked livid.

"It's no use trying to resist me, Mercedes. My magic is simply too powerful." Freud grinned.  
"You know what? Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone!" Mercedes screamed.

She turned around and ran back to the city again. Freud sighed and repeated the spell.

"You know what? Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone!" Mercedes screamed, "Stop doing that!"

"I will - just as you start listening to me!" Freud yelled, "Right now, you're in the forest learning how to ride Sylvidia from your mother. Arkarium will probably realize that and head into the forest. Think back hard - remember the fire you told me about all that time ago? The one that killed half of Elluel? This is the same fire that happened! That fire was because of Arkarium's doing!"

"You mean... Arkarium killed all of those people?" Mercedes whispered, "Then what are we waiting for? We have to save my subjects!"  
"No! Don't you understand? We're not allowed to change the past at all? Otherwise, the whole course of the universe's energy flow will be disrupted!" Freud said.  
"Do I look like I care? I'm the monarch of Elves! It's m duty to protect my people" Mercedes yelled.  
"You'd better care, because otherwise Rhinne is going to kill both of us!" Freud roared.

Mercedes shook her head and crossed her arms. She turned away from Freud and shuffled her feet into the forest. Clasping his forehead, Freud followed her.

"If I remember correctly, you said that you were attacked by Arkarium back then. You also said that an Elf saved you. You didn't see her face, but you thought it was your mother. By my calculations, that Elf was actually _you_, Mercedes. That means- oh, Rhinne!" Freud gasped.

Against her will, Mercedes looked at Freud and raised her eyebrows. Freud grabbed Mercedes hand and teleported them both to a riverbank. A young Elf was sitting by the shore, stroking the mane of a small unicorn. The girl had short hair decorated with holly branches. She wore a white dress embroidered with gold. She was sticking her bare feet into the water as the pearly white unicorn made ripples as she drank water from the surface.

"Sylvie, you're so cute when you drink water!" the girl giggled.

Sylvidia neighed and put her muzzle on young Mercedes's lap. The girl smiled and took out a piece of wood from her pocket. Sylvidia sat up and looked eagerly at it.

"It's a magic flute, Sylvie. I borrowed it from Astilda, but don't tell her that I took it, and I'll show you something cool, okay?" young Mercedes asked.

The unicorn neighed and sat up to listen earnestly. The child put the flute to her lips and began to play. A beautiful melody rang throughout the whole forest, bringing it to life. The wind began to blow gently, causing the wildflowers and grass to move ever so gently. The clouds in the sky began to clear and the sun shone brighter. Small water sprites surfaced from the water and buzzed around the pair. Sylvidia tilted her head at them as one of the sprites stuck its tongue at the unicorn. Sylvidia neighed and tried to eat it, but it dodged out of harm's way. Taunting the unicorn, it buzzed away as Mercedes giggled.

"It's okay, Sylvie. I'll sneak some food for you from that dolt Erwin. Remember him? The merchant's son that pulled your tail? You showed _him_, Sylvie!" Mercedes said.

Meanwhile behind the shrubs, the older Mercedes smiled in nostalgia at the sight of her younger self.

"You were quite something, weren't you?" Freud asked.  
"Yes. Yes I was." Mercedes agreed momentarily, forgetting she was mad at Freud.

Just then, Sylvidia raised her head and smelled the air. Young Mercedes looked curiously at her and patted her mane.

"What is it, girl? Do you smell something?" she asked, "Something feels strange."

She rose up and took out her weapon from her holster. It was a training crossbow, a gift from her father, and loaded it with an arrow from her quiver. Suddenly, she heard a cackle from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Mercedes whimpered, "Show yourself, fiend!"

The voice laughed once more when suddenly, a gust of wind knocked Mercedes off her feet. She got up quickly and found herself face to face with a sorcerer in black robes. A serpent was coiled around his wrinkled neck and he was holding a long staff with a burning red jewel.

"Greetings, little Mercedes." Arkarium said, "I must say, you've never looked weaker."  
"W-Who are you? How do you know my name?" Mercedes stuttered.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arkarium - the Master of Time! I serve the greatest being in this world - the Black Mage! His mission? It's simple - to destroy all those who would dare step in his way of conquest. He has a vision, you know. He thinks it his duty to rid the world of ignorant pests and to help the world to reach a state of enlightenment. Much like I did." Arkarium said.

"So what do you want with me? I haven't done anything wrong!" Mercedes cried indignantly.  
"Ah, but it's not what you _have _done - it's what you _will _do!" Arkarium growled.

He raised his staff and flicked it slightly. Mercedes was pushed back and hit a sturdy tree behind her. Sylvidia instantly ran in front of her mistress, standing in front of her protectively. Arkarium laughed softly.

"Insignificant pest - go away." he said.

He raised his staff and swung it at the unicorn. It was hit on its flank and sprawled to the ground.

"Sylvie!" Mercedes cried, "You'll pay for that!"

Mercedes grabbed her crossbow and loaded three arrows. She launched them at the sorcerer, who teleported away to the side. The arrows aimed for Arkarium zipped past him and hit the center of the tree behind him. Even at a young age, Mercedes never missed. Arkarium now motioned to his snake, which lunged and snapped at the young girl. She shrieked and jumped back with sharp reflexes. The snake continued to bite as Mercedes inched closer and closer to a stone wall behind her. Mercedes soon reached the wall and found that she was stuck in the corner.

"It's all over now, _hero_." Arkarium sneered.  
"I can't just watch this happen!" old Mercedes cried, "I'm going to help her!"  
"Wait!" Freud said.

The mage waved his wand and formed a cloak. She snatched it and wore it over her armor, pulling the hood over her head.

"This will prevent them from knowing your identity. Now, go!" Freud cried.

The child was crouching in the corner, about to faint with fear. The snake hissed, eager to sink its fangs into the girl. Arkarium laughed and motioned for the snake to commence. As it snapped at the girl, arrows of nature energy whizzed forward, impaling the snakes' ugly head. It hissed in pain and vaporized instantly. Arkarium whirled around and saw the elf glowering at the sorcerer.

"You do not realize who you have irked, do you, elf?" he sneered.  
"Arkarium, you will pay for your sins!" Mercedes cried.  
"Eh? How do you know my name? Who are you?" he asked.  
"You will know soon enough, fiend." she said.

Mercedes shot a volley of arrows at Arkarium, who disappeared and appeared floating on the lake. Raising his staff, he shot lightning bolts at Mercedes, who tumbled in the air and dodged them. She pointed her bowguns at Arkarium and willed the air to thrust her forward. She rushed forward towards Arkarium, knocking the wind out him. He wheezed and spat out blood, staring in fury at her. He looked at the small elf in the corner and grinned.

"You may be a bit stronger than the rest of your kind, but let's see if the little one is as well!" he cackled.

Arkarium shot black fire at the little elf crouched in the corner. Mercedes paled and dashed forward to protect the child. With phenomenal speed, a gift from the Great Mind, she grabbed her younger self and dragged her away from danger, but not before it burned away part of her cloak. Gasping in pain, she looked at her arm and saw black marks twisting, clustering at her fingertips. Arkarium recognized her and narrowed his eyes.

"So - you thought you could just waltz into the Temple of Time and try to stop my master's glorious plans?" he asked dangerously.  
"I-I _will _stop the Black Mage, Arkarium!" Mercedes said in pain.

"Tsk, tsk. Now that simply won't do!" he said sarcastically, "I suppose you've won this time. But unlike you, I am a master of time! I can easily transport myself across every dimension in space! So, why don't I just pay you a visit in oh, ten years from now?"

Arkarium laughed and slammed his staff upon the ground. Dark energy swirled around him and transported him away, leaving only the two elves behind.

"Are you okay, Mercedes?" the older elf asked.

"_How strange it is to be addressing myself._" Mercedes thought.

"Yes, ma'am. Um, thank you for helping me." the little one said shyly.  
"It's no problem. You're safe for now. You'd better head back into town. Sylvidia will know the way." Mercedes said.  
"But what about you? I will be glad to take you to the elven court to treat your injuries. It's the least I can do." the young elf said.  
"No. I will be fine. I must head into my forest home once again. My family awaits." Mercedes lied.

The young princess nodded and whistled for Sylvidia. The unicorn limped to her, when the older Mercedes pulled out a potion and fed it to the unicorn. Sylvidia regained the color in her face and neighed. Mercedes smiled at it and turned away.

"Farewell, young Mercedes. May you one day make your name a legend." Mercedes said, before turning away into the forest.

The small Mercedes watched her go before turning to Sylvidia.

"I forgot to ask her for her name! But it feels like I know her somehow. How strange." Mercedes pondered.


End file.
